


Well, that's convenient!

by Highkiller777



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Bottom Wade, Heat Sex, M/M, Mentions of past suicide, Mpreg, Top Nathan, Wade is an odd ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Nate can't get over Wades smell, he cannot place what the hell the man was. He soon figures out the anomaly that is Wade W. Wilson





	1. So that happened

“Nathan~ Nate~ Yoohoo!” Cable sighed as Deadpool skipped behind him, calling for him as they looked for a house to buy. He regretted ever telling the man his name, at least he wasn’t using his whole name. He’d rather keep it secret who his parents were for as long as possible. they had both sped through a bunch of jobs to get enough to buy a house together, though why Wade insisted on them living together he’d think more on later.

For now his mind was very focused on something with Wade, mainly his smell.

He couldn’t place what he was, is he taking some super strong suppressants to try and force himself to smell like something else? But he saw first hand nothing really worked on the man, he watched him have to down almost 30 pain killers and even then it barely lasted fifteen minutes. Would they even work on him? 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, head hurting trying to think on it. On top Wade babbling about something he saw on some TV show about housework. 

They finally reached the house, Wade going in and running around the place tapping on random walls and flicking all the light switches.

“Nate look! It was a wall-bookcase! We can put all your fanny packs on display!” He bounced happily out of the room before Nate could slam his face into said bookcase. He paid the realtor in cash for the house and pulled out a notepad and pen from his ‘utility bag’ and wrote down what they will need to fix or replace.

“Oh-Em-Gee Nate look what I found!” He came and pulled the mans arm into the master bedroom, the closet door open and a very sizable walk-in closet big enough to be a room of it’s own. “Think of how many of my suits we can store in here! Not to mention you can put all our guns in here too!” 

Nate couldn’t help the smile cross his face, he could tell Wade seemed genuinely happy. Something finally clicked.

‘Is... is he doing a form of nesting?’ Nate thought to himself as he watched Wade plan out where everything would go. Alphas and Beta very rarely did nesting, Omegas did when introduced to a new home or pregnant. He knew Wade wasn’t pregnant with his smell and how reckless he was.

“Wade, what are you?” He gave up trying to figure it out on his own. The man looked back at him confused.

“Whatt’ya mean? I’m Deadpool! Merc for hire! Aww is your age getting to you grandpa~” He came closer to the man, it just irritated him more he couldn’t place what he was through scent.

“Alpha, Beta, or Omega you red fuck.” He really wanted to punch his face right now.

“Oh.. I dunno. Depends on what grows if I lose my body from the breast down.” He shrugged it off, planning to leave it like that.

“That makes no sense. Logan has lost his body before and never changed what he was, how can you just switch?” He noticed the small change Wade’s body made at that.

“Look I don’t know what all was pumped into me in Weapon X or Department K whatever the writers are calling it anymore. All I know if it fucked with everything inside me, I’ve gone from Beta to Omega, back to Beta a couple times and then Alpha so who knows what I am anymore.” He pushed past Nate when he decided he was done talking. Deciding the bathroom was next on his list to inspect.

Nate sighed, they mostly avoided the conversation the rest of the day, instead going out to get things they would need to sleep on and eat until the furniture could be delivered later in the week. 

For the most part they fell back into how they would normally act, Wade making horrible jokes at Nates’ expense and getting his head punched or various utensils thrown in his general direction, stopping just before they embedded into the walls. Taking various missions to keep money flowing but Wade was slowly smelling more and more like an Alpha. 

Not that he acted like one.

They had a long mission to go on, Wade swinging his hips and singing to some song in his head as he suited up. Nate found he was watching the man more and more over the past month. Watching him clean his blades or his guns with such gentle hands so strange to see from the man. His mind wondering what he was before he became Deadpool. 

Nate entertained the idea, on several occasions, of Wade using those hips for a better chore. Wondering how it’d feel to knot him, push in as far as he could and claim him for himself. He’d force himself to squash the idea of marking him, if he ever got his device fixed he’d have to leave, go back to his daughter and wife. He didn’t know if he could handle leaving Wade after marking him.

The man already attempted suicide several times, losing his mate might finally break him fully. He deserved something, someONE better. Someone who won’t have to leave him.

“Yoohoo~ Nathan you with me buddy?” He snapped out of his thoughts when the hand was waved in his face. He frowned and pushed him away. His scent was starting to smell right, smell like a mate.

“Let’s get going you fucking butt plug.” Wade giggled and skipped out of the house to the truck, bouncing in the passengers seat and hitting the horn until Nate got out and shoved him away from the wheel.

“Nate and Wade going on a trip! Going to kill a bunch of people together~” Wade sang the entire way until they hit a rest stop to refuel. He left to go grab some food from the vendor when someone shot an RPG at Wade as he was pumping the gas.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been knocked out, but EMT’s was busy trying to pull him onto a stretcher, he growled and shoved them away. “I’m fine.” He pushed past them when he heard one scream. 

He saw Wade crawling out of the still burning rubble with one arm, the bottom part of his body completely gone. He went over and picked him up, wrapping him with a sheet he ripped off a stretcher. “Guess we better get you home.” Wade only nodded, seemingly in too much pain to talk, or his vocal cords burned.

It took half an hour for that cabbie to get there, driving them straight to their house and offering to help take care of him or clean up or something. Nate declined, telling him to leave them alone. Not wanting the Beta around while he nursed Wade back to health.

He placed him in the bathtub, getting the water running at a reasonable temperature before gently cleaning the dried blood and burned skin off him, halfway through his vocal cords seemed to fix.

“Wow your hands are really soft, do you use lotion? Does lotion work on your metal hand? Oh! I know you used WD-40!” Nathan actually smiled and chuckled, he felt relieved to hear him talk. “Woah did you hit your head or something?!” Wade’s one arm came up, he took note his pinky was gone and a few fingers was missing chunks. “Hey I’m alright big-small guy! Give me a day and I’ll be good as new!”

He didn’t stop himself from nuzzling into the hand and kissing the palm, maybe he did hit his head? The Merc in the tub seemed very concerned now.

“Hey uhhh look maybe you should go get your head checked? CAN you get your head checked with all the Techno-yaddayadda in you? What if that big loud machine like magnets it outta you would that cure you?” He kept gently cleaning the man until all the bleeding stopped, lifting him from the shallow water and bringing him to the bed. 

“Go to sleep you idiot, I’ll get food ready for when you have a stomach you can out it in, I’ll join you after I bathe.” Wade squinted at him, still so confused by his change in attitude. 

Sure enough when Wade woke up, most of the right arm was back and his hips was growing back. He was starving!

He worked himself up and saw a big tray of food ready for him, Nate was dead asleep in the bed next to him, they began sharing a bed when Nate woke up to Wade having shot himself in the head thanks to a nightmare, they came less often when he shared a bed with someone. He pulled the bedside tray closer and began scarfing everything left there, not once stopping to think about the taste or the fact it was all cold.

He hummed happily when he was finally full, there was still some left but he knew the more his healing factor worked on rebuilding his body the hungrier he’ll get. He watched the man next to him sleep, biting his lip and curling up behind him, just a hairs breath away from actually touching him. He drifted back off to sleep.

They both woke up when Wade’s stomach growled nice and loud, they were curled up together with Nate cradling Wade to him, his metal hand mindlessly rubbing circles over the mans stomach. He cleared his throat and slowly moved away, using the excuse of bathroom to leave.

Wade felt the mans erection nestled up between them though, he whined and shivered. He palmed himself panting, feeling a wetness from his backside. 

“S-shit...” He could smell Nate’s scent on the bed, smell his arousal linger in the bed. “Fuck.. fuckfuck..” He stroked himself, reaching back and shoving two fingers inside himself, his mind quickly turning into a haze as his body began to heat up.

He didn’t think to warn the other man his heat always started if he regenerated into an omega, why wasn’t Dopinder around?! He was suppose to always take care of him anytime he was regenerating this much so if he goes Omega he can have the man toss him in a fire so he can regenerate into something else!

He moans loud, shoving in another finger and rocking back on his fingers, getting the bed wet with how much he was leaking. He heard the Alpha growl in the bathroom, he cried out for him. He needed him, he needed to be filled and knotted so bad. 

“Nate.. Nate fuck please, ahhh~” he spread his legs and kept opening himself up, eyes glazing over.

Said man was gripping the bathroom sink in a deathgrip, he could smell the heat so strong, making him swell to full hardness. He tried move further into the bathroom, away from the delicious scent but every movement seemed to make him move closer to the door. Ready to rip it open.

He could only think to try and reach the mans mind, even if just a bit he needed to know if Wade wanted this, if not he needed to find something to keep the man from getting pregnant. If he could even get pregnant right now, who knew what was fully regrown or not.

He found a small opening, the heat seemed to leave the opening wide enough he could get in. “Wade, I don’t have much time. I need to know if you WANT this, want ME.”

Wade did not take long to answer. “Yes you old asshole, been wanting your fucking knot inside me since the fucking Ice Box, I wish I could have wooed you better but please fuck my brains out now!”

He didn’t need anything else said before he forced the door open he’s sure there is a hole in the wall from the knob, he ripped his pants open got in behind the man. Nate ran his hand over the slick pouring down his thigh and rubbed it over himself, feeling it coat him made him lose his last string of restraint. Pulling his fingers out and thrusting home. 

“Yes! Oh god fuck Nate!” He screamed and hips quivered and he was filled. He filled him just right, every thrust dragging him against his walls and putting consistent pressure on his prostate. “pleaseplease fill me, fucking knot me! Don’t fucking stop until I’m dripping your seed!”

Nathan leaned in, hips keeping a bruising pace and he licked the back of the mans neck, teeth aching to bite down. He felt so tight, so hot around him and he just kept oozing more and more fluid as he fucked him. His head was just static and when Wade tilted his head to the side for the man to sink in his teeth he couldn’t resist. Both of them coming quickly from it.

Wade felt the knot begin to form, he choked and thigh shook as it filled him more and more, locking them together as he was pumped full of seed. 

They slumped onto the bed together, Nate releasing him as they fell, licking up where he bit. Growling as the bite began to heal over, nuzzling and nibbling the area, trying to leave some proof.

Wade’s mind slowly cleared enough for him to speak. “S-sorry, drawback of healing factor. We’ll need something to help force it to scar.” his hand moved back and took the metal hand into his. “Fuck you are thick.”

The older man smiled, pulled him into a kiss. “Just wait until round two.” Wade whimpered, “Don’t worry, we’re going to ride this heat out and then figure out everything else.” He pulled him back into a kiss.

They lay there like that, waiting for the knot to lessen enough to start again, they didn’t know what to expect yet, but they were going to have to deal with it together.


	2. Baby?

Wade had finished off the rest of the food, his heat had calmed enough they could take a moment for food and water. They locked all the doors and windows, covering the windows as well. Nate had even put a sign up on the door to indicate they were not to be bothered for a while! 

He nursed a bottled of water while the old man cooked up extra food for them to eat until the heat was finally over. He licked his lips watching him cook up the food, he felt heat already pooling in his stomach, he wondered if Nate could spare a bit of time and plow him against the table before the food burned on the stove.

“Your healing factor makes you recover quick.” Nate could smell the want rolling off the scarred man. “Think you can hold off long enough so I can get get the meat into the stew?” Wade pouted but nodded.

“I’ll try my best pookums~” He rolled his eyes, if he was cracking those kind of nicknames he’s at least still in his normal mind. 

“We need to talk about the possibility you might get pregnant. Can you get Pregnant? If so do you know how your cancer might effect the child?” He added the wine to the pan and began to deglaze the fond, setting the meat on the chopping board.

“I had a feeling you’d ask eventually, I really have no clue. I grew up an alpha but the cancer took away any chance I had for a happy family life. I’ve only ever regrew into an omega like three times? And each time I threw myself into something to make me regrow again, I’ve never been tested if I even could get pregnant or if the cancer kills everything.” Nate nodded, they will need to take a trip to the X-mansion and have Hank check him over.

If he did get pregnant he wasn’t sure what they could do, neither of them lead a normal life or held a normal job, not to mention Nates family waiting for him in the future. He didn’t know what to do if he found a way back home, would Wade come with him? What about any children they have, they both have people who want them dead.

He felt the cap off a bottle of water beam him in the back of his head, he sent a glare back to the giggling man. Groaning when he saw him with his legs open and fingers spreading him open. 

He quickly shopped the meat and added it to the stew, setting the temperature to low and covering it. He walked over and picked the man up, laying him on the clear part of the table and sliding right in. Wade’s head tilting back and letting out a pleased moan, pushing down to meet his thrusts.

They could take their time now that it had calmed so much, he would run his hands all over his body, finding all the sensitive areas and committing them to memory. He also quickly learned Wade really like when he used his metal hand on him. He made sure to touch him most with it.

Wade arched his back when Nate began to swell more and more inside him, he cried out when metal fingers pinched and pulled at a nipple. “Haah shit yes!” He moaned when he leaned down and kisses him before shoving those same metal fingers in his mouth. 

He was already leaking everywhere, he sucked and licked all over the fingers. Nate wished he had actual feeling in that hand, he wanted to feel his tongue sucking them like he was a cock, maybe once this heat was done he can get the man on his knees and see how good he really is at sucking dick.

That thought alone made his knot start to grow, he slammed in all the way and watched as he lost himself to the knot locking them together again. The site of his mouth open and panting hard sent him over, filling him once again.

Wade did not last long after, he shivered when a warmth began to spread up inside him. He hadn’t felt that before, he mildly wondered what it was, but stopped caring when Nate began to kiss him.

They stayed there holding each other for a while before Nate leaned back and TK’d them both a bottle of water, both downing the entire bottles in one chug. He gently caressed the area where he marked Wade, there was no mark but the emotional attachment had taken root inside them like it had. Another thing he’d have to ask Hank if he knew a way to make it stay.

He noted Wade was absentmindedly rubbing small circles on his lower belly, using his other hand to munch on some grapes. “Wade?” when the man looked up at him he motioned down, he raised his brow before getting the hint.

“Oh, huh that’s odd. Then again not the first time my hands do things without me thinking. I just feel really warm inside for some reason.” He shrugged it off, more focused on the fruit. Nate leaned over and ripped a stem off for himself, the movement making Wade hiss as it shifted the knot. 

“Sorry,” he pulled his hand up and kissed it. “We have quite the list things we need to ask Hank once this is over.” Wade made a grunt, he really didn’t seem to want to go out while still an omega. He kissed him, feeling the knot lessen and gently pulling out.

“I think I’ll be alright if you want to clean up some?” He didn’t make any indication of moving. Nate kissed him and picked him up.

“I’ll get some dishes done then, would the couch be too far? You could watch TV while I clean.” Wade seemed fine with lounging on the couch.

This went on for a couple more days, finally they woke up and Wade wasn’t begging him to knot him again. They took a shower together before getting dressed, he called the mansion and they drove out to meet them. Wade clinging to Nathans side the entire time. Everyone seemed to smell his change to an Omega, which brought unwanted attention to the man.

Even Hank seemed taken back when they walked in, he cleared his throat and began taking blood samples, getting everything he needed to help answer the questions they had, Nate not once letting go of Wade’s hand until they left. 

Once they got back home he pulls Wade to him, hand on the back of his neck gently rubbing to make sure the man was calm.

They got a call from Hank a week later, they returned to the mansion and Wade laying on the examination table with his stomach exposed, Hank began the ultrasound to confirm a couple things.

“Well, my congratulations are in order, you are showing signs of being pregnant. From the tests I ran your cancer should not affect the fetus but I’ll want you here once a week until you give birth to be sure.” Nate couldn’t help the swell of pride at the news, but also the worry when Wade looked terrified. Even with the mask on he could see the small movements as he tried to not cry.

“Thank you Dr. McCoy, we’ll be here.” Nate ended up carrying Wade out, taking him home. Pulling his mask off and kissing him once they got inside. “It’ll be alright, we’re going to get through this together. Even if we have to hide in some cabin in Canada, we’re going to be alright.”

Wade choked on a sob, he clung to Nate. He didn’t want to tell him how scared he was for when Nate leaves him to go back his family. That he’ll be left alone with their child and nobody else. He pulled the man into a kiss, he seemed to sense what he was thinking.

“I’m not going to leave, if I do I’m taking you and our child with me. If I can’t then I swear I’ll bring them back here. I love you Wade, I love you.” Wade sniffled and nodded, clinging to him.

Things seemed to calm down from then on, Wade was currently waddling around the house grabbing various things and bringing them to the bedroom, Nate would watch him as he would find the various objects with their collected scent and stash in the baby room. Several times he’d have to stop him from packing the dirty laundry.

He had been warned Wade might be a bit active with nesting than other pregnant omegas. He wished he wouldn’t fret about all day though, he missed the month where Wade would lounge on the couch between his legs and let Nate rub his growing child within him. 

“Wade, babe come sit down, I need to rub the cream on you.” Wade tried to post-pone it but Nate wouldn’t have it, picking him up with telekinesis and sitting him on the couch.

Wade pout was over exaggerated and adorable. “Naaaaaaate I’m trying to get everything perfect for when she comes!” Nate kissed him, grabbing the cream and pushing his shirt up. 

“Everything is already perfect, and so are you knucklehead.” he spread the lotion over his hand and began massaging it into the scarred skin. Smiling as he felt their daughter shift inside him.

“Don’t know why you even bother with this, not like I’m not already horribly scarred already.” He managed to grab Nate’s drink from the stand and drink it.

“Because I want to use this as an excuse to touch you. You have been shying away more as you grow larger.” His fingers began to trail up a bit, massaging his breasts. Wade whined and turned his face away. “You seem to try and avoid the thought of how hard it makes me to see you like this. Full with our child.” He nestled between the mans legs, letting him feel the growing bulge.

He licked his lips as the man below him whimpered, he quickly pulled his pants off, happy to see he was already slick. He ran his metal fingers over his opening, sinking them right in. Wade arched his back and let out a loud gasp.

“You want me to knot you? Push right in and lock us together? That’ll keep you in place won’t it.” He smiled as he pushed on his fingers, he knew he had to be gentle, couldn’t risk doing too much to cause harm to Wade or the baby. 

He pulled his fingers out, releasing himself and gently pushing in. He longed for when he can draw this out again, make Wade come so many times he passes out. For now he held off, gently thrusting into his mate and teasing his nipples, trying to coax anything out of them. 

Wade couldn’t last long, everything on him was so sensitive the slightest touch made him weak at the knees, he gasped and whined as he felt Nate settle in fully, his lips moving to meet his swollen breast and suck. His nails dug into the couch as he came, legs and hips twitching, helping bring Nate over the edge.

He pulled back licking his lips, Wade catching his breath and covering his face with his arms. 

“I hope you do produce milk, I’d love to taste.” Wade kicked him as best he could.

He still had two months before he was due, he prayed once she was out Nate would be less perverted, and he planned to find a way to stop being omega. He missed not feeling so horny at the very sound of his lovers voice, also being stuck in the house was making him so antsy, he needed to kill some idiots. 

Nate gently removed himself, placing a kiss on his belly before helping wade to the bath.

Wade really didn’t mind this though, he really liked all the care and love Nate put into taking care of him.

He could get use to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas what they would name a baby girl? I cannot decide.


	3. The end, for now

“C’mon Nate! Summer Summers would be perfect!” he whined to the older man.

“We are NOT naming our daughter Summer Summers, she will get bullied and it’ll be on us.” Nate refused to budge, he would fine with Summer Wilson, but in no way was he going to allow Summer Summers.

“Please babe~ It’ll be so funny!” he tried to give him his cute pouty face, Nate just tossed a pillow in his face.

“That won’t work this time, now please can we think for a proper name? She’s ready to come any day now and we still haven’t found her a name.” He moved onto the bed with the tablet, helping Wade settle in between his legs. Using his TK to hold the tablet up while he ran his other hand down his back.

“Fiiine, what’s next on that dumb list.” He kissed the top of his head and they went through the names, Wade hating a great majority of them, and twice he fell off onto a story about some person he knew with that name.

“Eleanor?” Wade was about to make some comment when they both felt a sudden wetness below them on the bed. “Did.. Did your water just-?”

“Yes Nate, my water just broke I think she got tired of my indecisiveness and decided to pick it herself.” Nate carefully moved him down to the truck. Going back inside and grabbing the bag and keys before driving them to the X-men.

Hank quickly took him in, the birth took all night and well into the day before Nate was finally holding his baby girl. Wade slept like a baby.

A month passed by before they knew it, Hank kept her for observation, worried her mothers cancer might have taken root during the pregnancy. They were lucky she came out perfectly healthy. Wade never left her side, the bond he shared with her was still so new to him, even being a room apart would cause him pain.

It was better now though, getting her into their home with their mixed scents and everything babyproofed calmed Wade down. He carried her all around the house, giving her the tour and letting her reach out and touch everything she wanted, imprinting her tiny smell in those places. 

When she had finally tuckered out and went to sleep Nate pulled Wade into a deep kiss. “I love you, thank you for giving us our beautiful daughter.”

Wade couldn’t stop the tears in the corner of his eyes as he kissed him back. “Here’s to many more to come, My Nate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more plans but I needed to end this on a happy note. Sorry it's short! But if I kept going it would not have ended happily and I don't want that   
> yet


End file.
